


To the Grooms

by Serena_Fallin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor attempts at humor in part two, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-man is retired, hurting, maybe some fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_Fallin/pseuds/Serena_Fallin
Summary: The memories of a wedding and the awful reality of what their marriage had become. Not a very happy fic.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	To the Grooms

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Domestic abuse and mature language.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic might be a bit confusing for some people. There are two main events that are occurring and switch off after every "+" sign. Example: the first scene is the past, and when the plus sign comes up, the present situation is revealed. When the plus sign comes up again, the past is back and so on.
> 
> This one-shot has not been edited or revised.
> 
> Ship(s): Flash x Peter (I'm sorry) and a hint of Spideypool. Tony x Pepper.

The wedding was magnificent. Gaudy, silk sheets were draped over the mahogany tables, and flower arrangements were strung about the marble columns and seats. Hors d'oeuvres and delicacies of every kind populated the kitchens and serving tables. Jewels bedecked the walls in stunning clusters that reflected the light streaming from the chapel's stained-glass windows onto the alter below. 

Such an event had to be glamorous to uphold the Thompson's reputation. Peter was most certainly not their first choice when it came to suitable partners for their only son, Eugene. But, if Eugene was happy, who were they to complain? 

\+ 

"We were happy, Peter! So, damn, happy." Flash ran a hand through his blonde hair. "But then you had to screw it up like you always do." 

Peter leaned against the window, his breath creating mist like shapes on the glass. They danced on the smooth surface as he exhaled, and then faded away as he inhaled. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. He promised himself. Breaking such an oath would only add fuel to the fire that was Flash's anger. Antagonizing him would as well, but Peter couldn't hold in his pain anymore. It was becoming too much. Far too much to withhold any longer. 

"You were the happy one, Eugene. You didn't give a damn for what I felt or thought." Peter swallowed thickly. The glass was no longer cool against his face. His touch had warmed the once frigid surface. If only such a thing were possible with his husband's icy heart. "You never have." 

\+ 

"You excited?" Tony asked, a reserved smile pasted onto his features. "Kid?" 

Peter bobbed his head up and down distractedly, fiddling with his tie. MJ had refused to attend. She had never supported him and Flash's relationship. From the beginning she had claimed that "it would all go down in flames" if they continued seeing each other. She'd even sketched their future sorrowful expressions to make a point. 

Flash had taken that as a challenge and as an insult. Peter hadn't known what to think. 

Things soon after became awkward whenever he hung out with Ned and MJ. Ned would attempt to keep up a conversation while MJ pointedly ignored Peter. 

Flash had naturally come along with Peter, stating that he didn't want someone taking what was "rightfully his". Whatever that meant. 

\+ 

A hand collided against Peter's face, sending him to the floor in a crumpled heap. 

"I provide the clothes you wear, and the very ground you walk on. And you're telling me that I don't care about you?!" 

Peter choked back his tears, his cheek stinging from the blow. With trembling fingers, he touched the spot where Flash's hand had connected with his face. The awfulness of his situation struck him head on. 

Sure, Flash has been physically violent in high school, but that had been ten years ago. Flash had matured- seen the impact of his wrongdoings. Apparently, that was not the case anymore. 

"I can't believe I thought you actually loved me," Flash spat, looming over his husband's quivering form. "When, really, you were only after my money." 

\+ 

"You can always back out of this," Tony stressed, his forehead creased in concern. "No one will blame you if you get cold feet." Peter ceased his fiddling and turned to look at his dad. 

Tony's hair was beginning to gray, and he hadn't bothered to dye it. He and Pepper were expecting grandkids any day now, and he wanted to look the part of a grandfather. It made Peter smile every time Tony spoke about his kids and soon-to-be grandkids. The love that gleamed in Tony's eyes was contagious and awe inspiring. It was hard to imagine Tony as anything other than a doting parent now. 

"No, no," Peter assured contently. "I want to go through with this. I love him." Tony cocked an eyebrow, unconvinced. 

\+ 

"No, no," Peter assured desperately, craning his neck to look into Flash's eyes. "I loved you- I still love you. It was- that was- that day at the park was just a misunderstanding." 

"Liar," Flash growled. He seized Peter by his hair and forced his head back, causing the smaller man to cry out in agony. "I see it every time he comes by. You don't look at me the way you look at him." 

\+ 

"You ready, Petey pie?" Peter swung around to see Wade leaning on doorframe with a grin stretched across his lips. 

Peter couldn't help but beam back at the man. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

Tony patted his shoulder tenderly before striding out the door, most likely off to find his beloved wife. 

Wade walked over to Peter the moment Tony was out of sight, and engulfed the retired arachnid into a warm hug. "I've missed you," he whispered in Peter's ear, causing him to shiver slightly. "Patrol's not the same without you, Webs." 

"I've missed you too," Peter admitted quietly. He pulled Wade in closer, enjoying the ever-present scent of Mexican food and gun powder that invaded his nostrils. 

"Then why won't you come back?" 

"You know how Flash can be," Peter reasoned weakly. "Besides, he has all that stress about the Thompson legacy on him, and me being Spider-Man might ruin that if the press were to find out." 

Wade's grip around his waist tightened. "You can't be the only one making compromises in your guys' relationship, baby boy. It's not healthy," Wade sighed. It was ironic that he, of all people, was instructing his best friend about proper health. "And before you say anything, I know you. You're making all the sacrifices in this relationship, and he's doing nothing." 

\+ 

Peter opened his mouth to object, but nothing came out. 

"I knew it." He slammed Peter's face into his knee. "You're nothing but a cheater, and a gold digger." A waterfall of blood gushed from Peter's nose from where he'd been hit. 

\+ 

"I knew it," Wade said softly when Peter's silence confirmed his suspicions. He pulled away marginally to peer into Peter's eyes. To Wade, they were one of his most mesmerizing features. Such innocence and strength resided in their brown depths. "I'll always support you, baby boy, but please don't do this to yourself." 

Peter ripped away from Wade's grasp. "Why is everyone against Flash and my's relationship? Why can't any of you just leave us alone?" 

Wade gazed at him with a look Peter couldn't quite gauge. There was sadness, exasperation, and something else. Longing? But that couldn't be it. Wade didn't see him that way and, and- it didn't matter what he felt towards the anti-hero. Peter was getting married to Flash for heaven's sake. He wasn't a cheater. 

\+ 

"I-I'm not a cheater, Flash," Peter insisted, cradling his busted nose. His cheek was beginning to swell, the sting of the slap still present. But he couldn't worry about that now. Flash was growing more volatile by the second. "I would never purposely hurt you. Wade and I are just friends." 

"Well, it didn't look that way before the wedding, and it certainly didn't look like it at the park!" 

\+ 

"Sweetums, again, I'll support you in your decision," Wade assured, grasping Peter's arms gently. "Always." He then pulled Peter back into a hug. 

Peter nodded wearily, lowering is head onto Wade's shoulder. "I just don't want to fight with anybody anymore." 

Wade squeezed him tight. "I'll tell 'em to knock it off then. Permission to bring out the katanas if things go south?" 

Peter snickered. He slid his arms around Wade's neck and returned the hug. "Only if you don't actually use them. Harmless intimidation is perfectly fine." 

Wade raised a hand in salute. "Yes, sir, Petey, sir." 

Peter giggled. His muscles relaxing as Wade spoke, anxiety waning away to almost nothing. "Thank you." He said softly. "I needed that." 

"I'd do anything for you, baby boy. We're bad besties for life. Whatever you need I'll give it to you in tenfold." 

"And I you." 

"Do me a favor then?" Peter chuckled but nodded happily. "If you ever feel unsafe with Flash- not saying that you will," Wade said hastily when he felt Peter tense. "Just if it happens, meet me at the park where we first met." 

Hesitantly, Peter agreed. Wade sighed in relief. "Good." 

"Peter?" It was Flash in the door way this time. The weight of the world returned and settled back on Peter's shoulders. 

Peter scrambled away from the anti-hero, his chest clenching with guilt. "Hey, babe." 

\+ 

"You don't understand! We were just visiting. I hadn't seen him in a while, and he's my friend." 

Flash backhanded Peter once more before releasing his hair, sending him to the ground. "Shut up, Parker. Shut the hell up." He began kicking the smaller man in the stomach, face, and anywhere else he could reach with his foot. 

Parker, Peter thought sadly. Haven't heard that name in years. 

He was numb to the pain as Flash continued to assault him. He'd experienced much worse as Spider-Man. In comparison to his days as a hero, this was nothing. What truly sent daggers through his heart was the fact that Flash didn't trust him. That his husband was willing to beat him to a pulp to channel his rage. 

\+ 

The ceremony was short and straight to the point. You could cut the tension with a knife with how Flash was looking at him. And it wasn't sexual tension. 

When they finally kissed, it wasn't sweet or loving as Peter had imagined it would be. No. Flash kissed him roughly, each caress of his mouth emanating anger and possession. 

Peter tentatively kissed him back, lacking the wrath filled enthusiasm Flash was giving off. It had only been ten seconds, and Peter was already contemplating when he could go to the park and find Wade. 

Their marriage was off to a great start. Totally. 

\+ 

Flash stepped back to admire his gruesome work. He was breathing heavily, and the simmering anger remained. "I think we should find just how much your lover cares about you, hmm?" 

Peter's eyes widened. This was new. And when it came to change with Flash, nothing good usually came out of it. His calm tone of voice was added to the "couldn't warrant anything good" list in Peter's head. He had been keeping track of such things in the last nine years. 

Flash retrieved Peter's phone from the kitchen counter and clicked on a number. Peter had an inkling of an idea on who Flash was calling this late. 

The phone rang only once before the person picked up. Flash put them on speaker phone. 

"Petey? Is that you?" 

"No, actually, it's Flash," Flash said. He was still eerily calm. 

Silence. And then, "what did you do to him?" 

"Why do you assume I did anything to him?" Flash studied his nails. 

"What did you do, you sick bastard?" 

Flash's mouth curled into a sadistic grin. "Come see for yourself." He kicked Peter in the head, causing the man to groan. "Come quick- oh, and bring me what I asked for last time we talked." 

He shut off the phone and kneeled down beside Peter's crumpled form. "He'll be here soon, darling," Flash hissed in his ear. 

Peter exhaled shakily, fearing Wade's fate if he were to come. Which he no doubt would. 

In a normal setting (or as normal as a setting can be for Peter), Peter wouldn't doubt Wade's chances in winning a fight against Flash. But something was different this time. Flash appeared to be extremely confident, and that didn't bode well for Wade or Peter. 

A sharp pain suddenly shot through his arm. Flash pulled the syringe out. 

"That should do it. 'Case you get any bright ideas." 

Peter's vision began to blur. 

\+ 

During dinner, Peter found that he had no appetite for the decadent foods around him. The urge to empty his stomach was the more present feeling at the moment. Still, he allowed Flash to feed him tiny bites off his plate. It was defusing Flash's volcanic rage, and that was all Peter wanted to happen for tonight. 

Suddenly, the sound of a metal clinking against glass resonated through the room. Peter raised his head to see his long time friend, MJ. She had decided to come after all. 

"Excuse me," she called over the chatter, finally silencing the crowd. "I want to make a toast to the grooms." She tossed the spoon she had been using onto the table, and turned to newly wedded couple. "Peter, you are my best friend. I don't support this screwy union and I never will. But," she smiled sadly at Peter. "I'll always be here for you, and I hope you find happiness." 

Peter lowered his head and studied his empty hands. Empty. So empty. Like his heart. 

"And Flash?" 

Flash raised his eyebrows at MJ. "Yeah?" 

"I still despise you with a passion." 

She then raised her glass to couple. 

\+ 

The front door slammed open five minutes later. "Petey? You there?" 

Flash chuckled darkly. "Come on over. We're in the kitchen." 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his knees to his chest. 

\+ 

"To the grooms!" 

\+ 

A tear slipped down Peter's swollen cheek. 

To the grooms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on doing a part two to this, but I'm still on the fence. Tell me what you thought about this one!


End file.
